Machinations
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: Merlin and Morgana come to the future to change it, as they can't keep seeing so much blood dying, and the magical world as Harry Potter knew it, will change. if its for the better of worse... thats still to be seen. Set in Goblet of fire; its an ONESHOT!


**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana come to the future to change it, as they can't keep seeing so much blood dying, and the magical world as Harry Potter knew it, will change. if its for the better of worse... thats still to be seen. Set in Goblet of fire; its an ONESHOT!

 **Warnings:** Slash, Time travelling, swearing, OOC from most Characters, metaliterature : the books will be seen in this story. HARRY POTTER inside this story :)

 **Pairings: /**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it,nor any profit. ;)

So on with the story, I sincerely hope you like it :) ! Review please even if it's just to say hellu!

* * *

 **. . . Machinations. . .**

* * *

As I had told once to Harry, being in a large family had left me with a lot of issues that had gotten a little worse when I became the best friend of the Boy-who-lived.

It all escalated with the Triwizard Tournament, which was held in Hogwarts.

Those had been one of the worst months that I had lived in my life. I knew that I was in the wrong when I had accused Harry, but then my pride wouldn't let me apologise sooner, the consequence being months sulking around and being miserable.

I was blind with jealousy, and that had almost cost me my best friend.

The moment that I realized that, I swore to myself that never again my pride would get in the middle of any friendship, last of all with my best friend or my family, I had promised to myself that I would cool down and then, I would talk, but not before.

The last thing I needed was for my pride to shine and then what? I could see myself without my dearest friend or family, and I was brave enough to admit that the outlook that presented that vision scared me to death, and so I decided to be better person and tone down my dangerous temper.

As harry would like to call it, if anyone wanted to pinpoint the exact moment where I got my head out of the gutter, it would be in the second task.

Where I Ronald Billius Weasley, was chosen as the person that Harry James Potter, would miss the most. That had put me in a tight spot and my breaking point and I had asked Harry if we could talk alone, without female interferences cough Hermione granger cough so I could apologize to him without being insulted by the bookworm that was their female friend.

That day, our relationship took a turn for the better. Our friendship had gotten stronger. If we were inseparable before the fallout now it was as if we were joined at the hip.

Not that it bothered us in the slight less, people and rumours could run as they pleased. But there was a person that couldn't understand the new mechanism and dynamic of our friendship, and it came from an unexpected source.

One that we had thought was on our side, our best friend and it had hurt us a lot, more that we had let on. It was one night, just before Easter, that she exploded, quite literally.

The Dorm (that consisted of Harry, Dean, Neville, Seamus and me) was gathered around a chess set, trying as a whole to teach Harry to at least play decently.

We were having a lot of fun seeing as Harry was pretty lost and didn't have the right mind set to play it, when suddenly a shriek that originated from the back of the common room was heard.

"Stop it!"

The screeching voice shouted.

Hermione appeared rather suddenly in front of the male group puffing herself as if she was their teacher, and thus above them.

"What do you think you are doing? You should be studying, not... Not doing this! Since you became friends again you have been ditching your studies, and you can't do that! The final exams are very important and you're not studying enough!"

Her face was getting redder by the minute. And the entire common room was speechless.

"What are you all looking at? Leave us alone! As for you two, you are coming with me right now and stop this nonsense. RIGHT NOW!"

She shouted at their faces spit flying everywhere.

And if she had been more aware, she would have seen the whole Quidditch team approaching her from her peripheral, the twins at the front, with serious faces.

And I had enough.

She would not dictate our lives like she was my mother, I had one just perfectly functional at the burrow, and she wasn't her.

And I would not tolerate her bossy attitude seeing as her mannerism were intimidating Harry.

Harry already had enough abuse thrown at him, and I would not tolerate a stupid ignorant that would recess Harry's progress, he was much better and healing beautifully, blossoming under the Weasley's care and nurturing.

She would not put his healing at standby.

One would say that the leader in the group would be Harry, and they would be right, Harry is the mother hen of the group, and he didn't mother us only, but he was usually the one to help the firsties around the first weeks, as it was a prefect duty, but Hermione's behaviour scared most of them, and Harry took it as his duty, and made it perfectly, and that was why he was the Gryffindor king, every cub went to him when there was a nightmare, a dispute, or any problem really, and a person like Harry (that craved affection and positive feelings due to the abuse that had received from his family) was like a fish in water.

And that was one of the most kept secret as to why the pride of lions was so strong and united.

As Charlie would call him, he was the personification of a female dragon with its Childs. All in all, he would be a perfect father.

But in reality, the one that thought, made strategies and was more cold hearted, although never to his family or Harry, was yours truly, and this misconception was fine by us, but Hermione easily forgot that little detail and as it was, that had been her downfall.

Just like many behind her.

When she saw that she was surrounded she tried to fly but was stopped by the twins. And finally I talked. I talked until she fled, with tears falling from her eyes, pretending that it had hurt her more than she let on and in the process, making a spectacle out of her, that instead of gathering sympathizers it made her the pariah of the house.

When she left I told the common room to continue whatever they were doing and I grabbed Harry into my arms cuddling him and putting a blanket around him that was nearby, noticing his ashen face, and led him into the dorm upstairs.

"Don't worry Harry, we are going to be just fine the two of us, we just need to research more for the third task and all will be fine, we will be fine. We don't need her"

I tried to reassure him. that night we spent it cuddling, seeing as it was raining heavily and Harry got into my bed just in case seeing as he had brontophobia, irrational fear of thunder and lightning, and that night it seem as it was going to storm all night, and Harry couldn't sleep if it wasn't with someone there to distract him and keep him warm.

* * *

Harry POV

The finale task had come, but I wasn't worried, I had researched many spells, and practiced them until perfection.

Ron had matured a great deal since he had apologized, and become a lot more protective and possessive of me, not that I cared, in fact I loved the attention that he put on me. Although we were both gay, we weren't in love with each other, but we loved each other as brothers, like the twins would say, the perfect bromance.

We also knew that if the death eaters wanted to attack, or Lord Voldemort, like it had become tradition for us, an attack for each year, now would be the perfect moment. And we were prepared.

But what no one knew was the turn that the wizarding world would take come the end of the Triwizard Tournament, if it was for the better or worse it was still to be seen.

* * *

. . . . . . . Time change. . . . . . . . .

* * *

"Kill the spare!" was heard nearby and in a second, too fast for me to comprehend, Cedric had tacked me into the ground and hid behind some statue.

"Where's the boy?"

A high pitched voice sounded near our left

"I… I…Master I … do-don't know… I think I've saw him just now..."

Stuttered another voice, much more like that of a rat…. Wormtail… So they were here…

"Well then, retrieve him! Don't let him escape!" hissed the other voice

In that moment Cedric and I looked into each other and I mouthed to him 'don't move, whatever happens don't move from here, wait until the right moment' and he nodded.

No longer than a blink and we heard the screeching of ' accio Harry potter!' and I was flying, connecting hard with stone, and I got dizzy.

The next thing I know, I was surrounded by death eaters, with Voldemort right in front of me, and the only thing that could go through my head was a prayer to whoever was out there that Cedric was well hidden.

Just before, that thing sent a crucio at me. A roar was heard from every direction in the graveyard and then a pop, then silence. Moments later a voice was heard,

"Stop right this moment, stop if you want Magic to still remain among us, stop if you don't want it to destroy it!"

Everyone froze when the twins' voices of a female and a male were heard. The Death eaters were frozen in place, and Voldemort was about to ignore said voice when they appeared.

"Hello everyone and I demand of you to stop, you are committing a huge error my dear Tom... a huge one that not even you could foresaw it…"

"How do you dare to say my muggle name?! How do you know of its existence?!" came the indignant voice of the Dark lord.

"Well, who else would we be if not Merlin and Morgana? Do you not recognise us wizard? What do they teach you in school nowadays?"

Well… less to say, that no one believe them, everyone burst out laughing, even me, when suddenly images that weren't my own started to float around my head, giving me glimpses of a life that wasn't my own.

"Do you believe us now commoners?"

Everyone was speechless. They had had to say something to lord Voldemort because suddenly he dismissed every death eater, minus some of them, I presume his inner circle.

"Not entirely, no. How are you here, in the future? How is it possible? And why can't I kill him? There's a prophe-.."

"Blasphemy!' Interrupted Morgana. Every death eater held their breath, and myself included, no one in their right minds interrupted Lord Voldemort, well until now.

"That prophecy is a farce" continued Morgana "and you should have known better, there isn't any prophecy that enlists you both, the only thing that is fact, is the only thing that, thank Merlin that Dumbledore is still clueless, is that him, Harry, is a living Horcrux and as for how we are here is not for any of you to know, the why will be explained later."

And with that statement the little colour that Voldemort had in his face was washed off, and turned to look at me. As if he was in a trance he started to walk towards me and I started to struggle. What made me froze were the soothing notices that came from him, and the tender caress that he bestowed to me.

"Shhhh child,' he whispered" from now on I'm going to protect you, and I will teach you magic beyond Hogwarts, you will be my protégé, and every servant of mine will bow to you. You and every wizard, that with reason, you want to protect. You only have to name them and they will be off limits. You don't have to be afraid anymore little one. My little horcrux"

"I am no one's object Voldemort. That said, the ones dear to me are only the Weasley clan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood my godfathers and Cedric Diggory" I said following him along, taking this opportunity, last he retreats and wants to kill me again. It was strange the abrupt change that he had done, but I was not going to question it.

"And why are you here?" I finally asked

"Well firstly, you can tell to your young friend to stop " started to talk Merlin "as for the why, we couldn't stand the treachery that was being made, if you had continued with that duel, and for consequence with this prophecy, Magic would have been destroyed for good in this universe, and many deaths would have happened, and truly genocide would have happened. Now, I am going to apparate us to a special chamber of my creation, and I will call some more that have to hear this story."

"When you say some more people..." Started to say Voldemort

"I was referring to some light wizards, like the Weasley clan, Harry's godfather's, and the Potions Master, and some of my goblin friends, we are going to a chamber where the time doesn't exist, and we will not age, and thus there won't be a rift in the time delicate structure" explained Merlin "I won't tolerate violence, and neither does the chamber, I expect you to behave like civilized wizards and witches like I know that deep inside you are."

A moment later there was a defeating pop and we were no longer in little hangleton and said persons that Merlin had mentioned were already there

"Pup! Oh thank Merlin you are there, you disappeared! The cup was a portkey!"

Shouted Remus, with a dog behind him and I ran to him, and hugged him, Remus hugged me with his strong, comforting arms and I stayed there, silently crying.

Every wizard present was quiet and tense, waiting for Merlin and Morgana to start talking. We were in a cosy room, it was huge but the many armchairs and sofas and the many cushions and throw pillows that were thrown around made a homely atmosphere, despite the company that there was present and mixed groups. I was seated with Sirius in dog form in my lap, with Remus behind me, embracing me, on the floor with the twins behind us in an armchair, and Ron besides me. As it was the wizards present were the Weasley clan, Remus, Sirius and Snape, Neville, Cedric and Luna; Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix and the Malfoy family, Merlin and Morgana. It was an odd group but what many didn't know was that this year the rivalry with Draco had stopped and we had made a truce. That had led to a strange friendship between Draco and Ron, and Draco had been surprised at how we weren't truly light wizards but more of a grey/dark, and he had contacted his father, resulting in a Christmas in his home where he had taught us some of the dangers and how to practice that branch of magic safely.

"Well, everyone here is gathered to listen to a story of a wizard present here, that has been judged unfairly both by fate, society and Dumbledore, and many people, some of them present. It's a story of the future and past. A story that would have happened if we didn't interrupted its curse. And we hope that you think carefully, and help change the future for the better."

Suddenly seven books appeared in the table that was in front of them and they elevated them so we could see the titles: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Once I saw the titles I fainted.

Once Harry had fainted chaos erupted. He was enervated and then Merlin and morgana threw a spell at the books. Then they shouted for silence and once they had the whole room in complete silence they explained that they had casted a spell that would show the books memories into a big screen in the south mirror. That way all present would be able to see exactly they reason of why they were present.

* * *

When they had viewed the books they fell in complete silence due to shock. The majority could only think that only a quarter, if that many, would survive the outcome

"As you can see, the future needs to change. And for the better. Much blood will be lost and this world as we know it will be weakened beyond repair. Harry, you were infused with so many potions that everything about you was created to be a weapon."

"Well no more." answered Voldemort to Merlin "now that I know that he is my horocrux he will be protected, and made my heir."

One of the goblins exploded "and also it would be prudent to inform you of your whole fortune because as it is, you don't know half of its grandness."

Everyone began to make suggestions on how to change things, to make arrangements for when they came out of the containing room.

It was left unsaid that they would work together, putting aside their sides in the war, uniting light and dark. The magical world as they knew it, would change in all aspects and if that was for the better or for the worse…. that was left to interpretations

* * *

Soooo here is it, I've had it for a long time and thought to post it here now that I have more than one story. Hope you liked it!

REVIEW:)


End file.
